What should be
by Loveroffandoms
Summary: What if it had all been different? What if destiny wasn't what it seemed? Major character death so be warned!


Something was wrong this time. It wasn't like the other times. Merlin could feel it in his bones as the sun shown down on him.

He didn't remember lying down but that's were he found himself and the dirt was colder than the sun shining on him. Then Arthur was there trying to talk to him. The prat wasn't saying anything though. He was just moving his lips and arms above him like a swarm of bees were upon him. On that note Merlin realized he couldn't hear much of anything at the moment but he could feel insurmountable pain in his chest.

Oh, I must be dying.

Better me than Arthur was his only thought as he drifted closer to the sleepy feeling encompassing him.

The arrow that had made its was toward Arthur was moving too fast for Merlin to call out and warn him so he did the only option left to him and jumped in front of the arrow himself. Merlin assumed it was bad when Arthur kneed close to Merlin and cradled him in his arms.

Arthur knew this time. Arthur knew that Merlin had saved him.

Finally sounds started to come back with a loud ringing. Arthur hooks his arm around Merlin's neck and puts his hand on his chin to make Merlin look him in the eye.

"How could you be so stupid Merlin? Why would you do something like this? Merlin I order you to stay awake. You have to get better. You don't get to get out of your chores just because of a little wound like this."

Merlin can't help but try and chuckle at this but grimaces when his chest blossoms with pain. Arthur notices and makes a pained face when he looks at Merlin's chest where the arrow sticks out crudely. Merlin shifts in Arthur's grasp and catches Arthur's hiss of pain. Merlin is immediately alert and grunting at Arthur.

"What did you do?" he rasps.

Arthur shakes his head because its so damn typical of Merlin to be dy... to be hurt and still worrying about someone else. Arthur doesn't want Merlin to make himself worse by thrashing around and moves slowly to show him the deep gash on his upper arm.

Merlin struggles to bring his hand up towards Arthur's wound and lightly touches it. Arthur doesn't stop him. Arthur gasps as Merlin's eyes turn a bright golden color for a few moments before fading. Merlin's hand falls down to the ground and Arthur quickly looks to see what Merlin's hand did to him. Numbly he realizes that Merlin healed him. He looks back at Merlin's eyes.

Arthur is sure if he was standing he would have fallen down with what he sees in Merlin's eyes- love. Pain quickly follows the expression as he struggles to take a breath.

He exhales slowly and the light fades from his eyes.

Arthur drops Merlin and backs away. He trips over a root and ends up leaning on a tree staring at Merlin's body. A wail makes its self heard and with a start Arthur realizes he's the one who uttered it. Tears are running in streams down his face and choked sobs are clogging his throat as reality hits him.

Merlin has magic.

Merlin died saving him.

Merlin is gone.

With that thought Arthur gingerly picks up Merlin and sets out for Camelot.

When he walks through the gates the sun is just setting.

Covered in blood and dirt from battle and caring a dead body was enough to make all wary of approaching the prince until someone recognized the body as Merlin. Wails could be heard from many was the prince made his way to the castle. It was commonly known that the people loved Arthur's manservant. When he wasn't working for the prince or helping out Guise he could always be found with the people. Whether it be lending a helping hand or playing with the children he was quickly loved by everyone since he arrived. Mourning him would involve a Camelot as a whole now.

Someone must have ran ahead and warned the castle of the princes arrival because Gwenivere and Guise came bustling out to greet Arthur. He met them with a grim face and shook his head when they saw his body. Gwen immediately started sobbing and ran to seek comfort else where. Guise simply walked towards him as one would a wounded animal.

"Bring him to my chambers..."

"No! He will be in mine. You can prepare him there." Arthur looked at Guise beseechingly. The broken and lost look caused the older man to cave and he gravely nodded his head.

Arthur stayed by Merlin's side all while he was examined by the elder.

Uther soon heard of his sons return and went to his chambers to see why he didn't come to him first.

Arthur turned when the door was opened and Uther came into the room. Before Uther could voice his questions Arthur beat him to it, "Merlin, my manservant, jumped in front of an arrow for me. He deserves the highest honor we can give him for saving me. He was more loyal than any knight I've met and twice as brave. I want him given a knights send off. Please father."

Uther didn't like being ordered, especially by his son, but understood the loss of a friend, even if it was a servant. Uther nodded gravely and said in a quiet voice, "I will allow it. It will happen at sun up."

Arthur sat with Merlin when everyone was done with him. He looked unearthly in the light blue shirt, a color like the sky, and earth colored britches with his worn boots. The color of the shirt made his pale skin even more so and Arthur knew if Merlin would just open his eyes he would look even more breathtaking. They had wanted to put his signature red handkerchief on but Arthur had slipped it into his pocket when no one noticed. He slowly brought one of the chairs by the table to the bed side and brought Merlin's hand to his own. So cold, He thought. Merlin was never cold. He was always so warm and inviting. He must have been sitting there for longer than he thought because Guise came in to tell him he had about an hour before it was time to take Merlin out. Guise turned to leave but Arthur's voice stopped him, "Did you know of his magic?"

Guise let out a long breath and nodded but realized Arthur was still looking at Merlin and spoke, "Yes, I've known since he came. Did he tell you or did you simply put it all together?"

Arthur turned his head towards him.

"He showed me. When he was dy..." Arthur's voice broke, he swallowed and took a breathe and continued, "When he was dying he saw I had injured my arm in battle he took his hand upon it and his eye turned this beautiful golden color and my wound was gone." He blushed and looked down.

Guise chuckled, "It's no surprise. Merlin was always like that. Always taking care of everyone else. I'm glad thats what he left with. Helping someone I know he loved."

Guise turned to leave again but Arthur spoke with his head still towards the ground, "Can... Can you tell me about him? I mean what all he did with his magic. I think I need to be thankful for much more than what I know of."

Guise nodded and said, "I will tell you all that I know of. Merlin did much without ever telling me. I fear we will never be able to recognize his accomplishments completely because it. It just wasn't Merlin to boast about what he'd done.

He carried many burdens on his young shoulders as well and I tried to help in any way I could. I fear it wasn't much. But I will tell you all I know but not now. After the ceremony and feast is over." With that Guise left the chambers to grieve on his own.

The sun came up over Camelot but the citizens were never sadder to see it as they were this day.

Arthur stood apart form everyone and watched as they set ablaze his beloved manservant, friend, and now realized love. On this moment Arthur swore to change the world to except magic in all its entirety. Merlin showed him how the world should be so thats how he shall strive to make it.


End file.
